Mia
by desichica
Summary: I'm a PUREBLOOD! The Malfoys are good? What is going on!
1. Chapter 1

I was looking through my family library room. I randomly to a book since I read all the books we have at least a hundred times. I was shifting through the book when a letter fell out of it. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Rob,_

_I hope that you, Lucy, and my little princess Mia are alright. I HATE how you all are pretending to be muggles. Not that I have a problem with muggles but since I am pretending to be a Death Eater I have to appear to have a problem with them. I saw Mia the other day but her being known as a muggle-born I had to treat her like dirt. It broke my heart into many tiny pieces seeing the hurt and tears in her big doe eyes. At the same time I was proud of her, she had self-respect and stubbornness in her eyes. I am proud so proud of her, she stands up for herself and is also helping Harry Potter on killing The Dark Lord, Harry Potter WILL kill him because Mia is the one that is planning everything. Draco started to recognize Hermione to be our little Mia. It hurts him every day having to hurt his best friend. He knows it is necessary to keep her alive. Blaise still has not recongnized his little cousin. Draco so desperately wants to tell him but he cannot. We are just waiting to finally hug and kiss and love our little Mia. Just barley. Write back to us._

_You're Friend,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Wait my parents are purebloods? The Malfoys loved me?Draco was the dragon I kept thinking about?

All of my old memories came back. I ran to the kitchen and said goodbye to my parents. Then I ran to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts. I ran to the dungeons. I got to the slytherin door. When I got there the painting just opened without me saying anything (not that I knew the password anyway). When I got into the common room all the slytherins were there and also the Malfoy family and the Zabini family. All the slytherins were giving me glares  
that gave new meaning to of looks could kill you. I didn't pay attention to them instead I ran to the person I thought as a second parent. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"What the hell! Get your hands off of me or I will bloody hex you into next week." Lucius Said

"Papa" I said

Papa froze in my arms. Me thinking that he hated me now because I hurt him by not knowing who he was sooner moved away. That got Lucius out of this shock. He drew me back into his chest and hugged me tight.

"Mia" he said

He let go of me and I hugged Narcissa and Marcus Zabini and Natalia Zabini.

"Is that our little Mia?" Blaise said


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes that is our little Mia" I heard Draco say

I turned around and there was Draco and Blaise standing behind me. Blaise held out his arms for me and I walked right into them. He held me for so long that Draco practically had to rip me away from him.

"Hey my turn to hug Mia" Draco said pulling me into a tight hug

"I have more right to her than you" He said still hugging me

I pulled back to look at him "What do you mean by that?" I asked

"I… um… um…Dad help me out here" he said

Papa came over to us

"Mia you two are betrothed, ever since you were born" Papa said

"Okay to many surprises in one day" I said still hugging Draco

"Mia I have a question. How did you find out?" Papa asked

Narcissia, Marcus, Natalia, Blaise, and Draco chorused "Yeah. How?"

"Um… I was in dad's library and I was going through a book and one of your letters to dad fell out" I said

"I told him to be careful with those letters, but does he listen to me? No!" Papa said while he pouted

I giggled at how he looked

"Wait a Fucking minute, you said Draco was Fucking engaged to me! You can NOT Fucking back out of that. Draco can NOT be Fucking betrothed to that bitch Mudblood, Draco is MINE!" Pansy Parkinson yelled

All I say was red. The wind picked up in the dungeons, the lamps and tables and couches started to rattle.

"Listen up Parkinson! DON'T you dare speak to my family like that! You have NO right. Drco was never engaged to you. You are a NOTHING. The only time a guy even talks to you is just to get a easy shag. Nothing more, NOW LEAVE!" I yelled

At the end of my rant power was rolling of me. The ends of my hair were on fire. Pansy screamed and ran to her room. I cooled down. The room went back to normal and my hair stopped being on fire and fell back into the silky brown ringlets. I turned to around to my family and everyone was shocked.

All I could think was OH MERLLIN!


	3. Help need new ideas

Dear readers,

I am now stuck on how the story should go now please if you really like this story and want me to continue please review new chapter ideas on how the story should go next. You can review or pm me. Also you never know I might just use your idea to continue my story. So please give me some ideas via review or pm.

Sincerely

Desichica


	4. new chapternew stories

New chapter will be coming soon please just hang on there. Also new stories are coming up.

Love,

Desichica


	5. your opinion

Hey so I got this review saying that I should delete this story. So my readers I ask for your opinion should I delete this story or keep going

-Desichica


End file.
